


[水宽]Moments To Remember

by gekyume



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gekyume/pseuds/gekyume
Summary: 拉莫斯和克罗斯发生在加迪夫，马德里，基辅的一些事。
Relationships: Sergio Ramos/Toni Kroos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[水宽]Moments To Remember

2016 米兰之夜

上大巴时，队友们才从疯狂地庆祝中找回一丝理智，但车上仍音乐不断，纳瓦斯在通道上扭动身躯随着节奏跳着舞，克罗斯忍不住微微笑了起来。他们打赢了一场苦战，值得这样一场盛大的庆祝。他在大巴的角落里听着队友们兴奋地大声交谈，这样的气氛带给他一种微醺的感觉，即使他滴酒未沾。少数人会将克罗斯冷静的态度视为对俱乐部的冷淡，实则不然，他爱这里，他只是选择用自己的方式狂欢。

在大巴通道上热舞的人由纳瓦斯换成克里斯蒂亚诺时，拉莫斯，他的队长，不知道什么时候坐到了他身边的空座。

“你今天表现不错。”拉莫斯脸上带着笑意，说话时侧过来离克罗斯很近，直到呼出来的热气都打在他脸上。

“谢谢，你才是进了两个球的那个人。”

拉莫斯大笑起来，他就喜欢克罗斯说话的方式，与自己截然不同的性格，让他不受控制地被吸引。拉莫斯向他靠近，再靠近，直到两个人的腿紧紧挨在一起，在克罗斯抬头看向他时，他深深地看进克罗斯蓝色的眼睛里，吻了下去。重重的撞击他的嘴唇，然后舌头伸进去，把克罗斯想说的话统统堵在喉咙深处，变成小声的呜咽。窗外的车灯晃过来的一瞬间，拉莫斯看见克罗斯紧皱的眉毛逐渐放松下来，睫毛微微颤抖，他一下一下的抚摸着克罗斯的脖子，感受鲜活的血液在掌心流动，他的托尼看来并不是冰块，至少不是一块合格的冰块，因为他融化的速度太快了。

拉莫斯的手顺着克罗斯的腰线向上摸索时，克罗斯推开了他。刚经历过激烈运动的身体异常敏感，一个吻就已经够他受的了，一会还要上飞机，他可不想和他的队长在大巴上就搞起来。拉莫斯也没继续，坐直身体头向后靠，手摸索到托尼比他温度稍低的手十指相扣，侧过头心情大好地看着克罗斯红透的脸，嘴里喃喃地跟着音乐不成调的唱着，

“Hasta la vida loca loca loca……”

克罗斯不知道这个吻意味着什么，但在此刻他什么都不想去想，就让一切像歌中所唱的那样吧，疯狂一次。唇上还残留着拉莫斯的温度，脸上的热度迟迟不散，在米兰的夜晚，他与拉莫斯牵着手，心跳如雷。

2017 马德里之夜

“难以置信，但跟这支球队一起一切皆有可能”，面对记者的提问，克罗斯回答道。

而当记者问及成功的秘籍时，他说，是贯穿场内外的团队精神，大家私下都是朋友。记者走后他想，当然如果你对朋友的定义是隔三岔五就要上一次床的话。拉莫斯被随机抽到做尿检去了，夺冠后的更衣室没什么人，于是克罗斯任由自己陷入无意义的思考中，有关于他和拉莫斯的思考。他已经和拉莫斯保持这种“朋友”关系将近一年了，自从那个吻后，是什么让事情变得更加疯狂呢?一个眼神，一次过火的触摸，或者只是一句”托尼”，他总是对拉莫斯束手无策，然后给他一切他想要的。

他有的时候会想，拉莫斯如果想的话应该可以得到任何人，没人能对拉莫斯的魅力说不，为什么会是他呢。他们在做的时候不怎么说话，拉莫斯往往过于沉浸其中，有时他的热情会让克罗斯难以消受，而克罗斯则是不知道该说什么，他天生就不是喜欢表现自己的人。不变的是结束后拉莫斯喜欢紧紧的抱着他入睡，就像他这个人一样，像一张大网将克罗斯紧紧包裹住，由内到外，挣脱不得。

从加迪夫回到马德里的那个夜晚，拉莫斯去了克罗斯在马德里的家，把给他开门的克罗斯抵在门上接吻，手掌带着马德里的晚风钻进克罗斯的睡衣里一寸一寸按压他温暖的肌肤，最后停在他耻骨上的燕子纹身上，”托尼……“

他们再一次捧起了大耳朵杯，他们创造了历史。克罗斯想，他们做得很好，再疯狂一次没什么的，他的手指在拉莫斯后背上抓紧，喘息着说，”去床上，你知道在哪。”

倒在柔软的床上时，克罗斯在拉莫斯的脸上看到了一些平时没有，或是平时被他忽视的东西。如果我醉了，我会认为那是爱，克罗斯想。接着他就在拉莫斯的动作下失去了胡思乱想的能力，在进入的那一刻，拉莫斯含着克罗斯的耳垂一字一句地说，”我爱你，托尼。我爱你。“

原来并不需要喝醉。作为回应，托尼往拉莫斯怀里缩了缩，并第一次在床上没有刻意控制自己的声音。

这是克罗斯在马德里度过的第无数个夜晚，这是克罗斯在马德里度过的第一个夜晚。

2018 基辅之夜

“这是最美的戒指。”

拉莫斯向镜头展示着自己中指上那枚欧冠奖杯的钻石戒指，侧面分别刻着米兰，加迪夫，基辅。他们在这些地方一次又一次的创造历史，拼搏，狂欢，这枚戒指承载了他所有最美好的回忆。

当克罗斯的男朋友是一件很有趣的事情，从某些方面来看。长时间相处后拉莫斯发现他的男朋友并不总是像看起来的那样充满理智，他也会害羞，事实上是常常害羞，甚至也会调皮和任性，而获得了托尼只对自己展示他性格另一面的特权的拉莫斯享受于此。虽然两年前在大巴上突然强吻他的是自己，一年前在他床上说爱的也是自己，但他清楚的知道自己也是被克罗斯爱着的，虽然克罗斯从未亲口说过，这多少让拉莫斯有些感到不满。比赛结束后在更衣室，克罗斯在镜头看不见的地方偷偷抱住了拉莫斯，并小声对他说，”队长，感谢你为我们带来的这场胜利。”

拉莫斯顺势搂住他，笑着说，”这话你该去和贝尔或是本泽马说去，不过对他们的话拥抱就不必了。”

克罗斯没说话，只是看着他，眼神坚定。拉莫斯看着克罗斯那不变的蓝色眼睛，懂了他话里的意思，他再次笑了，轻轻亲吻克罗斯的侧脸。克罗斯总是这样，仔细的照顾他的情绪，默默地在他背后支持他，这也许就是托尼爱的方式。

在返程的大巴上，基辅的夜色里，拉莫斯再一次坐在了克罗斯的身边，与两年前同样的位置。然而这次是克罗斯主动牵上了拉莫斯的手头靠在他肩上，拉莫斯享受着他难得的主动，享受着三连冠后充满满足感的一刻。

“我们表现不错。”

“是的，captain。”

“托尼，我两年前在这里吻你的时候你在想什么?”拉莫斯偏过头亲吻克罗斯刚洗完还没上发胶的蓬松发顶。

“我在想，你这人真不讲理。”

拉莫斯大笑，他另一只手在口袋里翻了一会儿后，托尼就感到什么凉凉的东西套上了他的无名指，尺寸合适的似乎它就应该呆在他的手指上。

“那就允许我再不讲理一次吧，克罗斯先生，和我结婚。”

克罗斯攥紧了自己无名指上那枚花里胡哨的戒指，没说话，只是抓着拉莫斯的手按在自己胸口，那里如两年前在米兰的那个夜晚一样，心跳如雷。

拉莫斯再一次想，有些事也许并不需要用言语表达，这就是他的托尼爱的方式。


End file.
